<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and although this promise to you might seem hollow, i will follow through by bothsexuals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897477">and although this promise to you might seem hollow, i will follow through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals'>bothsexuals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cul-de-sac crew 2.0 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy was leaving the next day. Everything was packed and ready. He was… almost ready. He just had one last thing to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cul-de-sac crew 2.0 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and although this promise to you might seem hollow, i will follow through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember when I mentioned a ring on Abed's finger in that 5+1 chocolate abedannie fic? Yeah, here's the backstory on that, 'cause how could I not let you in on this sexy secret? Enjoy. </p>
<p>Title from "Follow Through" by The Altogether.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Unhook me, please,” Troy said, trying so hard to keep his cool, “I need to think about this.” The polygraph lady walked over to do just that, and Troy thanked her with a nod then gestured towards Abed and she freed him too. He took Abed’s hand and led him out of the study room, out of the school, stopped in the most secluded spot of the courtyard. </p>
<p>"You want to go," Abed started before Troy could say anything. </p>
<p>"I want to go," he dejectedly confirmed, "I want to see the world, I want to get the money and use it to help people, I want to figure out what my dreams are." He sighed. "I just- you're the only dream I have right now. And that's the greatest thing ever and that will never, <em>ever</em> change, but I think maybe I should have… other dreams too."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Abed nodded, "like you're my dream, but I also have films and living in a cul-de-sac with Annie." </p>
<p>"Yeah," Troy breathed, "and if I travel the whole world, I'm bound to find myself along the way, right?" Abed nodded, so clearly sad that Troy's heart shattered in a thousand pieces. He grabbed both of Abed's hands and stared at him as intensely as he could muster. "Tell me to stay and I will. I will <em>never</em> leave you. Not for good, and if you don't want me to, not for however long a trip around the world takes."</p>
<p>"I want you to be happy," Abed whispered, "I want you to figure out what your dreams are. I want you to go, if that's what you want." </p>
<p>Troy flung his arms around Abed's neck and hugged him with everything he had. "I'll call whenever I can," he whispered, "I'll write to you everyday. I'll come back and be with you forever." </p>
<p>"Please do," Abed whispered brokenly, "please come back." </p>
<p>"I always will," Troy replied, pulling back just enough to meet his eyes again, "you're my home. You're my biggest dream, baby, you always will be." </p>
<p>"You're mine," Abed replied, playing with a strand of Troy's hair, "you're everything I've ever wanted, even if I didn't know it. I knew when I found you, I knew right away." </p>
<p>"Fuck, I love you," Troy muttered, and then tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he was hugging Abed again, pressing a delicate kiss to his neck as he did, "I love you, baby, I love you so much." </p>
<p>"I love you too," Abed replied, the words muffled in Troy's shoulder, and Troy could swear he felt him sob too, "I love you for all of space and time, no matter where you go." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><br/><p>Troy was leaving the next day. Everything was packed and ready. He was… almost ready. He just had one last thing to do. </p>
<p>“Do you have everything?” Abed sadly asked as he entered the living room. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Troy quickly dismissed the question, “c’mere.” He extended a hand towards Abed, who stepped closer to take it. Troy inspected his face closely, and his heart broke because of how sad and hopeless he looked. “Abed,” he whispered, punctuating it with a quick kiss, “I need to say something.” Abed nodded, and Troy took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“All my life, I’ve been looking for something that felt right,” he said then, his eyes never leaving Abed’s, “some place where I could be myself, without being judged or shamed. And I thought that was a-” he tried to remember the term Annie had suggested, and snapped his fingers when he did “-a pipe dream. But then you arrived, and I found my place. And I know this is gonna sound dumb because I’m literally leaving tomorrow, but I will <em>never</em> leave. Not for good, you know? Not with like, my heart and my brain. Just my bod.” </p>
<p>Abed nodded, but Troy knew him too well to believe he was fully convinced. So he got down on one knee, and Abed gasped. </p>
<p>“I think you know what’s about to happen,” Troy chuckled, “so if you’re not okay with this, please stop me before I embarrass myself further.”</p>
<p>“I’m okay with it,” Abed choked out, “I’m so okay with it.”</p>
<p>“Abed Nadir, you are my dream,” he said as tears streamed down his cheeks, “you make me feel right, like nothing or no one ever could. You’re the love of my life, my soulmate, my one in a billion, and even if I end up on some super cool alien planet, I’ll always come back to you, because wherever you are is my home.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He took a moment too long to open it on account of how shaky his hands were by that point, and Abed gasped again when he saw the ring. </p>
<p>“Troy,” he breathed. </p>
<p>“Abed,” Troy replied, raising the open ring box towards him, “my love, my sunshine, my everything. Will you-” </p>
<p>“Yes!” Abed exclaimed. He tugged on Troy’s hand to pull him up and kissed him until he couldn’t breathe anymore. When he let go, Troy chuckled.</p>
<p>“Marry me?” he finally finished. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” Abed laughed, “duh.” </p>
<p>“Duh,” Troy repeated, taking the ring out and carelessly tossing the box behind his shoulders. Abed offered him a shaky hand, and Troy- even more shakily- put the ring he had carefully chosen on his finger.</p>
<p>“This is a promise,” he whispered, holding Abed’s hand with both of his as they both admired how perfectly the ring fit there, “that I’ll always come back. That I’ll love you forever.” </p>
<p>“For all of space and time,” Abed tearfully choked out. </p>
<p>“All of space and time,” Troy repeated, nodding slowly. “Whenever you miss me, whenever you get sad, look at this-” he pressed a kiss right on top of the ring “-and know it’s only temporary. What’s a year or two when we have forever to look forward to?” </p>
<p>Abed sobbed loudly at that, crying so openly that he almost looked like Troy. “Kiss me again,” he pleaded, “and never stop.” </p>
<p>Troy wound his arms around him, holding him as close as possible, and kissed him. “I’ll never stop,” he mumbled between kisses, “I’ll never stop loving you.” Another kiss. “I’ll never stop wanting you.” Another. “I’ll never stop dreaming of you.” </p>
<p>“I love being your dream,” Abed whispered against his lips.</p>
<p>“I love being yours,” Troy whispered back. </p>
<p>And then the door opened, like Troy should have expected it to, since he’d been the one to tell Annie to bring the whole group there around that time. </p>
<p>He and Abed didn’t even manage to turn around fully before Neil loudly exclaimed, “Oh my god! That’s-” he frantically pointed at Abed “-that’s a ring! An engagement ring! You’re getting married! You are engaged to be married!” </p>
<p>“Yup,” Troy replied. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, you did it!” Annie’s eyes widened comically. “Oh my god, I have a binder for this!” </p>
<p>“For our wedding specifically?” Abed asked, waving a hand between himself and Troy. </p>
<p>Annie had the decency to look a little embarrassed. “Yeah…” she said in a small voice. </p>
<p>“Cool,” Abed nodded, “cool, cool, cool. Cool, cool.” He pointed at the rest of the study group. “Thoughts?” </p>
<p>“I don’t believe in marriage,” Jeff started, earning a loud groan from Britta, Shirley and Annie, “<em>but</em>-” he raised his hands defensively “-but I believe in you guys, and I think you’ll make each other very happy, so congrats.” He entered the apartment and sat down on a chair, seemingly very satisfied with himself. </p>
<p>“I think this is great,” Britta said then, over-enthusiastic as usual, “I think what you’re doing is very brave and inspiring.” </p>
<p>“Man, stop saying everything we do is brave,” Annie groaned, “go sit down, your turn is over.” Britta rolled her eyes, but complied nonetheless. </p>
<p>“Shirley?” Troy timidly asked. </p>
<p>She had a hand on her heart, and her lip was quivering slightly. “I’m so happy for you boys,” she said softly. “I’m sorry, I’m getting emotional.” She sat down as well, and started to dig around her purse for a tissue. </p>
<p>Annie and Neil finally shut the door behind themselves, and stepped up to Troy and Abed. </p>
<p>“Family hug?” Troy asked, and in a split-second he was pulled into a wonderful, bone-crushing embrace. “You’re gonna have to help organize this, obviously,” he mumbled against Abed’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Obviously,” Annie tearfully agreed. </p>
<p>“Obviously,” Neil agreed as well. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><br/><p>That night- their last night before Troy left, their first night as fiancès -Troy was nestled safely in Abed’s arms, playing with the ring on his finger. </p>
<p>“It looks so good on you,” Troy whispered. </p>
<p>“I love it,” Abed softly replied, “and I have to show you something.” </p>
<p>Troy furrowed his brows as Abed shifted, searching for something in his bedside drawer and turning on the lamp that sat on his nightstand. Troy squinted a bit, getting used to the light, and gasped when he saw what Abed was holding. </p>
<p>“Is that-” </p>
<p>“This was my grandmother’s,” Abed said, turning the beautiful silver ring around in his hand. It had a beautiful decor on top of it, it reminded Troy of a ball of yarn or a bowl of noodles, but in a really fancy way. “My father gave this to me when I told him about us. You know when we went over for lunch and he took me aside for like ten minutes?” Troy nodded as tears filled his eyes and Abed smiled. “This was why.”</p>
<p>“It’s so pretty,” Troy managed between sobs. </p>
<p>“So are you,” Abed said, “and so is every moment of my life since you showed up. So, you know-” he chuckled and took Troy’s hand, already starting to slip the ring on his finger “-Troy Barnes, will you marry me?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Troy whispered, admiring the ring on his finger before grabbing Abed’s face with both hands and pulling him into a kiss, “yes, yes, yes. I’ll make you so happy, baby, I promise.” </p>
<p>“I know you will,” Abed said, pressing another kiss to his lips, “you already do.” </p>
<p>“And I’ll come back,” Troy reassured him once again, “I’ll come back and we’ll have the wedding of the century.”</p>
<p>“Promise?” Abed asked. </p>
<p>Troy raised his pinky finger. “Pinky promise.”</p>
<p>Abed tangled their pinkies together, and Troy kissed him to seal the deal even further. He pulled back and intertwined their fingers, admiring the glint of their rings next to each other and how perfectly they went together- they couldn’t have been more perfectly matched if Troy had known about it when looking for Abed’s ring, and if that wasn’t a testament to what a perfect match the two of them were, then that was okay, because everything else about them was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this. If you did, comments and kudos are much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>